Pain
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic's curse is really making him feel more emotions than usual. And in this night he seems to realize just how dangerous his curse is to his friends. Oneshot. first time doing P.O.V.


**_I decided to take another approach to a Sonic fanfic by trying to do it in Sonic's P.O.V. Like you know when a character is telling the story but through their thoughts or whatever. Anyways hope you like. Just a treat for all the reviews on DNWOLFA. Oh yeah, the sentences in italic are when Sonic is telling what happened the night before. The X's are for time things whatever they are._**

* * *

><p><span>Pain<span>

I was sitting on the rooftop of my new friends' house. His name was Christopher Thorndyke. Chris for short. He had saved me from drowning in his pool a month or so ago. I was proclaimed a hero here on Earth just like back home. It was great at first, but now it gets pretty boring and annoying. But sometimes it feels great to show-off my speed and heroics to all the citizens of Station Square. But it also doesn't feel home here sometimes as well.

The reason I am sitting on the roof of his house or mansion as that is what it actually is. Is because tonight is a full moon and I will transform into a werehog. This happened when I was back home, but I really don't feel like explaining it. So, anyway I will transform tonight, I transformed last night as well, but that was the first full moon I had transformed here. Me and my friends had arrived here after the full moon and the bad news is that the news was on this morning and everyone saw it.

Everyone in Station Square now thinks that I am a monster bent on destruction. Well, just my werehog form as they don't know it's me. Only a few of my friends know about my secret and that is Tails and Amy. I sighed and looked to the falling sun as it descended behind the horizon. Anyways what happened last night was a complete nightmare to me.

xxxxx

_I was running through the city, feeling the all too familiar pain inside my stomach. I knew I would transform tonight so I hurried to the park so I could reach the forest part where I could be easily hidden by the darkness of the trees. I ran as fast as my legs could run through the pain I was in. I ran until I reached the park and collapsed just as I reached a park bench. I grabbed a hold of the bench and tried to push myself up, but I fell back down._

_"Why now and … here?" I asked myself._

_I fell on my hands and knees and started to scream at the pain. I feared of what would happen if someone walked by me once I was transformed or in the middle of transforming. I screamed as the pain spread across my body. My fur darkened and grew longer. My muzzle stretched out a little more. My hands ripped through my gloves and claws grew along my fingernails. A puff of fur grew around my wrists. My quills stayed in place but a white patch grew at the end of each of them. I screamed more as my teeth grew into larger teeth and my canines grew into long sharp fangs. _

_My feet weren't helping at all. Since the problem with Dark Gaia, my curse had become worse. Whenever I transformed then, my shoes would stay on and become cleats. However when I transform now, my shoes rip apart just like my gloves. And also back when it was Dark Gaia's influence on me it was over in a few seconds but now it goes on for about two or three minutes. So, now my shoes ripped apart and then my feet were revealed to have claws on the toenails just like my hands. And once the transformation was over, I was breathing heavily, but it sounded more like a growl than a breath. _

_I stood up and the bench was beside me, but I didn't care. At that moment all I wanted to do was get to the forest part of the park as quickly as possible before anyone saw me. I got onto all fours and ran towards the forest part but I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I saw in front of me a little human girl. She was staring at me in fear. I was scared of what she would do. I just stared at her and started to walk around her on all fours. She continued to keep her wide eyed expression on me. _

_A__s I made my way around her, she saw my fangs and claws and screamed in fear as she thought I would attack her because I was making eye contact with her. I jumped onto my feet at her sudden scream. She screamed again as she saw how tall I was. I knew something bad was about to happen and I was right. Somebody else heard her scream and ran into the park. They stopped a few inches away from us and gasped. I looked over at the human who gasped and gulped. __It was a man and he grabbed a cell phone from his pocket and rung up the police. I started to get worried and ran into the forest. _

_I ran for about ten minutes and then stopped to take a break. I heaved a sigh as I thought I got away, but it seemed I hadn't. I heard a loud siren and helicopter propellers, coming closer to me. I knew that meant one thing. The police were coming after me and they knew where I was. The helicopter flew above me and flashed its lights on me. I shielded__ my eyes from the light and I heard the loud speaker being turned on with my sensitive ears._

_"Whatever you are, give up and come quietly," a police officer said._

_I didn't want to go quietly and I didn't want to go to jail or anywhere for something that I can't control. It's not my fault I turn into this every full moon now. I sighed and looked around the area. I saw a pathway out of the forest and into the city. It's a risk but I don't want to go to jail. I ran along the pathway, ignoring the police officer's angry shouts and continued running. I stopped on the sidewalk and sniffed the air. I got onto all fours and ran across the road, swung up onto a streetlamp, then onto a rooftop. __The police helicopter cornered me off. I was trapped. _

_I didn't want to do what I was thinking of doing but I had to if it meant I would still be free. I jumped into the air and landed on the helicopter's windshield. The police officer's screamed in surprise at my lunge. I snarled at the windshield and looked up at the propellers. I remember having this instinct in me to kill all the police officer's inside the helicopter but I ignored it. I crawled up the helicopter windshield and grabbed a hold of where the propellers were connected to. I ripped one propeller off, then another and then the last. I could feel the helicopter's sputtering motor underneath me. _

_I__ looked around and saw the roof. I grabbed hold of the helicopter roof then lunged onto the rooftop of the building. I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up. I watched as the helicopter continued falling to the ground in front of a huge traffic line and blew up. My ears fell and my arms lay limply at my sides. I had just realised how brutally I had acted. I was too concentrated on my freedom than those police officer's lives. I looked away from the scene with the fire rising into the sky and walked down the rooftop to a nearby alley._

xxxxx

That was the worst night of my life and it had happened a day ago. It was near sunset now and I was getting tense. I was instead going to stay at the mansion so I didn't do anything stupid, again. I stood up and waited for impact with the pain. The sun was setting a little too slowly for my liking. I would stay outside for the night instead of inside the mansion so as I don't accidentally frighten anyway with the transformation or the new way I looked.

And besides, Knuckles was staying here also and he would try and defend all those that weren't strong. I would only go inside unless something bad DOES happen while I'm out here. Once the sun set I felt the pain. Cringed, fell, accidentally falling off the roof, earning myself a light groan and then the pain worsened. I transformed, but tried to cover my mouth with my hands so as nobody heard me. I decided that it was a bad idea and looked around the yard to see if anything could be used to cover or stuff my mouth up.

I saw the pool and my fear rose but it was the only option I had. I crawled over to the pool edge and stuck my head into the water. My screams were muffled by the water, but my pain wasn't. I lost balance and fell in. I scrambled in the water and grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled myself up. I breathed heavily from that sudden shock.

"That was a bad idea," I said.

The pain continued and I dug a hole in the dirt with my claws and stuck my face in that. The screams were muffled, but dirt went into my mouth. I have to say it doesn't taste nice. But it is a whole lot better than falling back into the pool. My screams continued until the pain was extinguished. I sat up and rubbed my head in pain. I had forced myself too hard into the dirt and that gave myself a painful headache. I looked around and smiled to myself. Nobody heard me or saw me. That was the good thing. The bad thing is that I have to figure out what to do for the next eight hours. Boy, this is gonna take forever until morning.

"At least nothing bad will happen," I said.

Big mistake that was. Suddenly a clap of thunder caught my attention. Clouds covered the sky and that made me look up. I saw rain start to pour down and I looked back at the house in a frustrated manner. I got up off the ground and walked over to the mansion. I stood at the door and was about to knock when that thought hit me again. How would they react to me being here? More importantly will they throw me out if I tell them or just throw me out in fear for their lives? I sighed and grabbed my head again. Such hard decisions and such short time.

I felt the cold wind blow against my quills and I shivered. I was now wet, cold and hungry. I just got hungry from the coldness for some reason. The coldness was effecting me because I was wet all over. I took a few more seconds to think it over, then, I decided. I knocked on the door and suddenly clenched my teeth, although they're now fangs. Why did I do that? Am I an idiot? What will they do when they see me? I kept these thoughts going through my head until the door opened and I froze at what was to come. The door was opened by Mr. Tanaka and I didn't know what to say. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Sonic, would you like to come inside?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

I stared at him in shock. How did he know it was me? More importantly, does anyone else know?

"How do you know that it's me?" I asked.

"Because there are no other blue hedgehogs in this dimension and I knew at first sight that it was you," Mr. Tanaka said.

I scratched my head in confusion and just shrugged it off. Mr. Tanaka moved aside for me. I walked inside and shook myself of the water that covered my fur. My fur puffed up after all the water came off and I huffed. Mr. Tanaka closed the door and turned to me.

"I will lead you where the others are," Mr. Tanaka said.

I smiled nervously.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I don't exactly look normal, do I?" I asked him.

"I doubt anyone would not recognize you," Mr. Tanaka said.

I laughed at what he said. He didn't realize how wrong he was. Mr. Tanaka walked into the lounge room and I just hid behind the wall. Everyone was in the lounge; Chris, Ella, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Chris' grandfather Chuck. Chris turned to look at Mr. Tanaka. Tails, Amy and Cream sat on the floor. Cheese floated above Cream. Knuckles, Chris and Chuck sat on the couch and Ella stood behind the couch.

"Who was at the door?" he asked.

"Someone who was outside in the rain," Mr. Tanaka said.

"Sonic?" Chris exclaimed.

Tails and Amy exchanged looks at each.

"Isn't tonight a full moon?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it is," Tails said.

Amy nodded and got up off the floor and walked over to where I was. I stood in fear as she approached me. I don't want to go out there. I don't want to be seen. I will hear a scream from someone as soon as I walk in there. It will only be a matter of time.

"Sonic, come out of there. No one will care of what you look like," Amy said.

My ears flattened against my head once I heard that. She had just said out loud that I looked different. I soon felt a hard grip around my furry wrist and saw that Amy was dragging me from behind the wall.

"Just come on, Sonic," Amy said, trying to drag my heavy body into the lounge room.

I tried pulling myself back. But Amy's hard grip on my wrist was really hurting me. She tried pulling me and I tried pulling the other way. I think my clawed hand actually was shown to the others in the lounge room because I heard a short gasp from them.

"Come on!" Amy shouted.

I had to put a hand to one of my ears. Her shout sounded like she had been right next to my ear. I pulled back and shook my head.

"NO! And keep it down. Remember when you shout it sounds like it's right next to my ear," I said.

I heard another gasp when they heard my growly and rough voice. Amy tried pulling me again and this time my arm was stretching as she walked away from me. I tried walking the other way to get away. But that was another bad idea. At our last steps we were pulled back together in the middle of the doorway. Amy landed on my lap still grasping my wrist. I looked at her with an annoyed expression on my face. I heard another gasp from all the shocked people in the room. That was three gasps from looking at just one form.

"See it wasn't that bad," Amy said.

I grumbled and pushed her off me. But I did it very carefully. Amy laughed and I just folded my arms in anger.

"I knew that was how you would react," Amy giggled.

Mr. Tanaka bent down to talk to me.

"I believe that was a very entertaining entrance, Sonic," Mr. Tanaka said.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, very funny," I said with sarcasm.

"It _was_ pretty funny. When your arm stretched out that was hilarious," Tails said, chuckling a little.

I stood up and smiled a little. I looked at everyone and my ears fell when I saw how scared they were. All their faces were full of fear except for Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Mr. Tanaka. But the one I was more worried about was Cream. She was close to tears at seeing my claws and fangs. Amy must have seen me looking at her because she walked over to Cream and hugged her.

"Is that really Sonic?" she asked, I could hear the fear easily in her voice.

"Yes, that is him, Cream. But, don't worry. Even I didn't recognize him at first," Amy told Cream.

I looked the other way, away from my friends in fear. That anger that I had had against Amy before had come back. But not in a way I wanted it to be in. It turned into an instinct that came with this form after Dark Gaia. It wanted me to hurt my friends. I didn't want that to happen. I already did something bad once. I don't want to do it again. Tails walked over to me. I knew because I heard his footsteps, his twin-tails moving around and his … heartbeat. I froze when I realized I heard his heartbeat. My instincts are ready to take over. I can't let anyone get hurt. I have to get out of here. Or tell them to lock me up somewhere.

"Sonic, are you feeling okay?" Tails asked.

"No, Tails, no, I'm not feeling okay," I said.

Tails put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. Tails pulled his hand away from my shoulder and he saw my fur bristle.

"Sonic?" That time it was Chris who spoke.

I turned my head to look at him with fear in my eyes. Tails saw my eyes and backed away from me.

"Sonic, what's wrong with your eyes?" Tails asked.

I saw my eyes in the reflection of Tails' eyes. They were still emerald green but the pupils were slits. I backed away from Tails in fear.

"S … Stay away from me," I said.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Just don't get closer to me. GAHHH!" I exclaimed.

My instinct was nearly in full control. I have to get out of here. And fast. I turned to the door. Ran for it, but collapsed in front of it and screamed. Everyone heard me scream and followed me. They saw me clutching my head and twitching on the floor near the door. If I hadn't been screaming, I would have yelled for them to get away from me. Or lock me up as quickly as possible. Cream made a big mistake when she came over to me to see if I was okay. She was always the curious type, but got herself into trouble as easily as Amy. She came over to me and I could smell her blood even if it was under her skin. That smell of a nice raw rabbit steak went into the wolf side of my mind as I lost complete control.

"Sonic, are you … okay?" Cream asked.

I turned around and snarled at her. She gasped and fell backwards. I was on all fours and growled. The werehog or since it's like a werewolf curse, the werewolf side of me was in complete control and I was starting to be blacked out.

"Sonic isn't here right now," I snarled but it wasn't the real me. "I've taken his place for the time being and I will enjoy this time."

I, then, lunged at my friends and that is when my vision disappeared. My vision was blacked out but I could still hear a few things. I heard screams, yells and lots of growls and snarls.

xxxxx

I awoke from the blackness and saw that my sight was back as well as my control. I picked myself up off the ground. I don't know how I got there but I'm guessing Knuckles must have bashed me a few times because I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I got onto my feet and stumbled a little. I put my hand to my face and looked around. No one was around. I got worried.

"Hello! Anyone okay? Anybody still … alive?" I asked.

I was getting more worried. I hope I hadn't hurt anyone, or worse killed them. I walked down the hall and looked into the lounge room. I saw something horrible and I hoped it was just a nightmare. In front of me was a scene I wished I hadn't seen. In front of the television was Amy. She was badly beaten up. On the couch was Tails. He was lying on the couch and he had scratches all over him. I saw Knuckles lying in a corner. He was beaten up and had scratches on him as well. The last I saw was Cream. She was beside the curtains. She wasn't as badly beaten up, but I saw two fangs marks in her neck. I gasped.

Cheese heard me gasp and got into a fighting stance in front of Cream. I fell onto my knees. I felt pain, but not the physical or mental type. This one was emotional. This pain I have never felt before. I felt like I could cry. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room, out of the house and into the yard. On all fours I ran. But I didn't notice one thing. I was running toward the pool.

"SONIC!" I heard Chris yell as I fell in.

I floated to the bottom very slowly. I couldn't hear it, but someone else had splashed into the pool. I looked up and saw someone getting closer to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the surface. He helped me out of the pool and I coughed up some water.

"C … Chris. You saw what I did, didn't you? You shouldn't have done that after what I did," I said.

Chris shook his head and that made me confused.

"Sonic, you told us to run. We all know that it wasn't your fault. You're our friend and that means more to us than what you look like or what is trying to control you," Chris said.

My eyes widened at that speech he had just given.

"Did you just think of that?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled. I'm guessing if I had blood on me it would have gotten washed off of me when I fell into the pool. Chris stood up and smiled also. I stood up and saw a shadow at my side. I turned around and saw the sun rising. Well, that was a quick and slow night at the same time. I felt that pain in my stomach. But this time it was quick. I was transformed back into a hedgehog within one minute. I looked at myself and saw my gloves were on and so were my shoes.

"That was … faster than usual," I said.

"Sonic, you know you don't have to be ashamed. Everyone has a little darkness within them. It is just more painful to others to let it out," Chris said.

"Your right, Chris, nothing will get the better of me again. Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and next time I'll be ready," I said, posing my famous thumbs up.

"Come on, Sonic, let's go have breakfast," Chris said.

I followed Chris back to the house and saw my friends at the door and smiled at them. They all smiled back. Even though I had injured them they still smiled at me. You want to know why? Because I now know one more thing about the werehog form and now that my other friends know. They will support me no matter what happens. Because they know that deep down in my heart that I am not an evil monster. I am what I always have been. A hero. Hero of Earth and always will be. Because Sonic The Hedgehog never EVER gives up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this. And if I got a few things wrong with the P.O.V it was my first time doing it this way. So, if ya liked, R&amp;R and I may do another oneshot some other time.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
